pndncsuswfandomcom-20200213-history
Fadseew
Sakura (サクラ Sakura): unlike most combatants of Ragnarök, Reiji possesses a humanoid tactical weapon, which also acts as a partner, called Sakura. Sakura's power can completely obliterate a whole solar system, but since it consumes too much energy, which can cause her to breakdown after even a single strike, her powers was limited by a system of nine seals. Lævateinn (穢れなき桜光の聖剣（レーヴァテイン） revantein; Norse for Damage Twig, Japanese for Holy Sword of the Untainted Cherry Blossom Light): Sakura's power is a type of magic that can be shot out as a gigantic energy blast, capable of crushing an entire planet in its best condition. Since this attack requires an enormous amount of magical power, Lævateinn was limited by a nine seals system to prevent her from breaking down as well as causing unrepairable destruction. RunesEdit Da Capo (復元する世界 （ダ・カーポ) da kāpo; Italian for "From the Beginning", Japanese for "The Restored World"): Reiji's ability is to restored the status of an object in the 24 hours time frame. He can repair damage done to objects, heal injuries or nullify an attack by returning it to before it was activated. Urtharbrunnr (対人戦略予知視 （ウルザブルン） uruzaburun): Reiji self invented to predict Ryuichi Attacks Einhart (術式固定 （アインハルト） ainharuto): Sayuki taught Reiji the concept of her Rune to help him deal with faster opponents. Razen (術式固定解除（ラーゼン） rāzen): Flugel Blitz (瞬間魔力換装（フリューゲル・ブリッツ） furyūgeru burittsu; English for Flugel Blitz, Japanese for Instant Magical Retrofit): Inherited from Sayuki Fenriswolf (神討つ拳狼の蒼槍（フェンリスヴォルフ） fenrisuvuworufu; Norse for Fenris Wolf, Japanese for Blue Spear of the Divine Wolf Fist): this is Reiji only offense power when acting independently. It is basically a straight attack with super concentrated magical energy. Reiji invented it during his battle with Ryūichi to oppose his Thorhammer with the thought 'defeating every kind of attack' in mind. Da Capo Einhart (復元する世界 術式固定(ダ・カーポ・アインハルト) da kāpo ainharuto): against Ryūichi's Thorhammer Fullaccess, a certain-kill technique, Reiji thought up one way to improve his Fenriswolf, which was to combine it with Da Capo. The result was Da Capo Einhart, a support-type Rune that creates a protective layer of magic around Reiji and winds anything that comes in contact with it to its previous state. This allows him to strike the opponent before they can attack. Reiji later used this against Odin, but it was useless since Odin's Concept had already rendered him immortal and immune to all kinds of attacks. Da Capo Curtaincall (復元する世界 蘇りし記憶(ダ・カーポ カーテンコール) da kāpo kātenkōru; English for Da Capo Curtain Call, Japanese for Restored World, Restored Memories): Reiji's power upon receiving the ultimate magic can call forth the souls of fallen fighters and utilize their powers at will. In addition, these recalled powers are strengthened by Reiji's excessive amount of magical energy (of the ultimate magic) and varied by Reiji's "creativity". Graviton Naeus (踊り狂う重力力場(グラビトン・ナイオス) gurabiton naiosu; Japanese for "Gravitational Field of Ecstatic Dance"): it is a powered version Kengo Kirisaki's Irenaeus when combined with Hagane Todoroki's Gravitonpress. With super gravity empowring the blades, the attack has more power. Aegis Bringer (高潔なる忠誠心(アイギス・ブリンガー) aigisu buringā; English for "Aegis Bringer", Japanese for "Noble Loyalty"): combining Keisuke Sanada's Stormbringer and Hinako Takamine's Aegismaiden, Reiji can create a shield for both defense and offense. The cards of Stormbringer pushes the impenetrable shield of Aegismaiden forward the enemy, making it a deadly attack. It was able to absorb all the power of Odin's Gungnir, leaving Reiji without a scratch. Overload Lævateinn (偉大なる穢れなき極光の世界(オーバーロード・レーヴァテイン) ōbārōdo rēvatein; English for "Overloaded Lævateinn", Japanese for "World of the Holy Northern Light"): the attack is a combination of Momiji's Judgement, Ryūichi's Thorhammer and Sakura's Lævateinn. Overload Tyrfing (未だ果てぬ黄金色の聖約(オーバーロード・ティルヴィング) ōbārōdo tiruvuingu; English for "Overloaded Tyrfing", Japanese for "Unchanged Golden Pledge"): this is a strengthened version of Nagisa's normal Tyrfing. The excessive energy of the ultimate magic makes this attack even more dangerous than the original, making it a true certain-kill attack. However, it was not enough to defeat Odin since it can only destroy him physically while Odin's existence has already been made eternal. Da Capo Zero (復元する原初の世界(ダ・カーポ　ゼロ) da kāpo zero; Japanese for The Original Restored World): this is Reiji's true power, received after gaining the true understanding about his Magic and her wish through his mother's brooch. This ability can return anything to nothingness. There is no magical weapon, no ability that it cannot affect. Asgard Wolf (神をも射抜く拳狼の雷槍(アスガルド・ヴォルフ) asugarudo worufu; English for "Asgardian Wolf", Japanese for "The Wolf Fist Lightning Spear That Pierces God"): combining Reiji's Fenriswolf and Ryūichi's Thorhammer, the duo is able to create an blast attack that can defeat Odin in a single strike. When the blast touches Odin or his Magic, Reiji uses Da Capo to restore it to the state of 24 hours earlier while Ryūichi uses Nothung to pass Da Capo onto different possibilities. The combined efforts create a bridge for Da Capo to restore Odin's magic to as far as 16 years ago, the time when he was not immortal, thus defeating him. Da Capo Replication (連装 ・復元する世界(ダ・カーポ レプリケーション) da kāpo repurikēshon; Japanese for Multi-Launching of The Restored World): The new form of Reiji's Da Capo. He creates this skill in order to teleport himself in the Kisekitsukai's Robotics;Notes space. Da Capo Replication Second Ignis (連装 ・復元する世界 二次展開(ダ・カーポ レプリケーション セカンドイグニス) da kāpo repurikēshon sekando igunisu; Japanese for Second Development Multi-Launching of The Restored World): The second phase of Reiji's Da Capo Replication. This is the upgraded version of his original Da Capo and is able to surpass its one object limit. Reiji is now able to summon two people at a time to his location. Reiji uses this to summon both his and Mikoto's allies to aid them in fighting the Black Sun. Da Capo Replication Triple Access (連装 ・復元する世界 三次展開(ダ・カーポ レプリケーション トリプルアクセス) da kāpo repurikēshon toripuru akusesu; Japanese for Third Development Multi-Launching of The Restored World): The final phase of Reiji's Da Capo Replication. This is the upgraded version of his Second Ignis. Reiji is now able to summon two Mahoutsukai who have achieved their Second Access. Reiji uses this to summon Sayuki and Momiji in their Second Access forms when they were fighting the Black Sun. Fenris Lævateinn (神討つ拳狼の聖剣(フェンリス・レーヴァテイン) fenrisu rēvatein; Norse for Damage Twig of Fenris, Japanese for Holy Sword of the Divine Wolf Fist): A much more powerful version of Reiji's Fenriswolf. After Sakura is revived in her true form, she is able to summon her true weapon: Lævateinn in the form of a large blade named Seiken Lævateinn. Lævateinn then appears on Reiji's right arm, allowing him to fire his Fenriswolf, along with Lævateinn. He uses this skill against Rouge Freya. Gungnir Divine Zero (神討つ天地創造の聖剣(グングニル・ディバイドゼロ) gunguniru deibaido zero; Japanese for Holy Sword of Creation): Reiji's ultimate rune. This is the combined powers of both him and Sakura. Gungnir Divide Zero is the upgraded version of Reiji and Sakura's Fenris Lævateinn. While it is Reiji's strongest attack, it takes a really long time to charge up to its full power. But, when it reaches to its maximum power, its power is capable of reducing everything to nothingness. Reiji uses this rune in the final battle to finish off Rouge Flame. * Svafrlami (スウァフルラーメ suuafururāme): the weapon first appears as a heavy black sword with rough outlook that does not deal much damage and also of too much weight to swing. In its released state, its cover breaks apart, revealing a slender golden sword with deadly strikes while Nagisa's hair turns silver and a crown appears on her head. RunesEdit * Hlidskjalf (四次元視（プリズスキャルヴ） purizusukyaruvu; Japanese for "Four-Dimensional Vision"): Nagisa is born with the rare ability of precognition. She can foresee things a few seconds earlier than the moment in which they happen. This gives her more options in selecting her strategy against different opponents. * Alvíss (すべてを知るもの（アルヴィーズ） aruvīzu; Old Norse for "All-wise", Japanese for "To Know Everything"): to compensate for Nagisa's lack of experience, this Rune gives her the knowledge of everything related to swordsmanship. * Sacredwaltz (白銀魔術兵装（セイクリッドワルツ） seikuriddowarutsu; English for "Sacred Waltz", Japanese for "Magical Weapon White Eyes"): by entering this mode, Nagisa can release the true power of her weapon to become a pure holy battle maiden without sin. While Sacredwaltz is activated, each of her sword strikes guarantees a certain kill. * Tyrfing (黄金色の聖約(ティルヴィング) tiruvingu; Japanese for "Golden Covenant" ): Nagisa takes a stance, wielding her sword with both hands. After a charging period, she slashes the sword at her opponent, releasing a golden wave of magical energy that cut through everything. While the conceptual slash is destructive, it strains the user greatly, and Nagisa cannot use it more than three times, or she will disappear. * Trickster-Deprives '''(気まぐれな戦女神の祝福(トリックスター・ディプライヴズ): A skill that Nagisa feelings helped her to develope in the battle against Sakura. This skill lets her creates miracles that defy reality which is why Nagisa was able to survive Sakura's ultimate attack "Dual Laevateinn". * '''Achilles Paradox (有限殺しの無限廻廊(アキレウス・パラドックス) akireusu paradokkusu; Japanese for Infinite Corridor of Finite Killing"): completed in the final battle with Sakura, Nagisa's ultimate conceptual Rune allows her to rewrite all concepts to zero and reduce any attacks to nothing, allowing her own attack to prevail. The Rune can also affect Nagisa, taking away the strain on Svafrlami to prevent the burning-out process. As Nagisa is inexperienced, she cannot utilize its full power, but bringing her opponent's attack down to almost zero is still possible. * Overload Tyrfing (未だ果てぬ黄金色の聖約(オーバーロード・ティルヴィング) ōbārōdo tiruvuingu; English for "Overloaded Tyrfing", Japanese for "Unchanged Golden Covenant"):"''' As used in her battle against Sakura, once "Achillies Paradox" has been activated due to the large amount of energy it supplies, Nagisa holds her sword to the sky and swings it, though it appears to have been swung once it has actually been swung three times in an instant. This blow is so powerful it is capable of killing a god and would be able to counter Sakura's "Duel Laevateinn". * '''Suzushiro Fencing Style『Hakujoenbu』 (灯翔鈴白流剣術最終奥義『白杖円舞(はくじょうえんぶ)』; Japanese for White Sword Circle Dance): Other skillsEdit * Swordsmanship expert: Nagisa is a very skillful kendo trainee, a fact that she always takes pride in until her loss to Ryūichi in her childhood. Unlike most kendo trainee, Nagisa views kendo not as sport, but a deadly art of defeating and killing the opponent. All of her training time is focused on powerful strikes that retire the opponent in one hit. This makes her each and every sword swing extremely dangerous, but also reduces her capability to prevail in lengthy battles. * Gjallarhorn (ギャラルホルン gyararuhorun): Jin's weapon takes form of a red cell phone with black fire-like decorating. Its offensive power limited to only manipulating fire, but its true ability allows him, the Game Master to set up absolute rules that others have to obey. Utilizing this, Jin can either set himself to be invincible or his attack unblockable, rendering his enemies' every course of actions useless. The only way to oppose this ability is to counter with higher magical power; in other words, using sheer power to break through the rules. When Jin achieves Second Access, Gjallahorn changes its form to a touchphone. RunesEdit * Arcadiajinx (曇りなき真実の嘘（アルケイディアジンクス） arukeidiajinkusu; English for "Arcadia Jinx", Japanese for "Lie of Unclouded Truth"): Jin's magic allows him to create absolute rules that other combatants have to obey. He usually uses this power to render himself invulnerable to certain attacks. This power cannot brings back the dead or killing a person directly. Instead, should he wants to kill someone, he has to do it the longer way. For instance, he has to make his opponent completely vulnerble to his attack. * Fire Creation:Jin can create fire balls from out of thin air, they can range from being huge bursts of fire or several small shots. * Muspelheim: A fire spell that Jin uses in his battle against Valkyrie in Momiji's Route of Nachsten Phase. When activated by Jin's words a wall of flames appear and deflect any attack used against him. However this defence will fail if struck by a very powerful attack like Ryuichi's Thor's Hammer. The barrier will also weaken if struck relentlessly by quick moving attacks. Valkyrei was able to break through this defence by hammering it with her String Load at a very quick speed. A major weakness of this spell is that it consumes Jin's magical energy until he releases the spell; as stated by Valkyrei. * Levaintein: A sword made of flames that appears in Jin's hands as he speaks the word. The sword can be extended to any length and its flames are hot enough to melt magic. They are the reason Jin was able to break through Valkyrei's absolute defence. * Endless Banish: After killing Ichigo Sagara; using the forbidden fire spell, Jin absorbed her knowledge and power. Jin was able to overcome both Valkyrie's and Ryuichi's most deadly attacks by erasing them using this spell. However as Jin stated; he can only use it at close range and it takes more time and magic to use. * Himinbjorg: An inhanced form of "Muspelheim". The flames that surround Jin take the form of wings and enable him to fly out of his enemies's reach. * Forbes Blutgang '(聖剣ならざぬ焔の翼(フォーヴズ・ブルドガング) ''fōvusu burudogangu; Japanese for "Blazing Wings That Cannot Become The Holy Sword"): also known as the Flame of Loge, a devastating forbidden Magic that steals life and knowledge of the opponent to add to the user, then burns the victim to death. While Jin's limited magical power does not allow him to use the attack as effectively as its past wielder, the black flame is still lethal and almost unstoppable. Since it consumes a great deal of magical power however, Jin has to use Arcadiajinx to make sure that the opponent cannot dodge it. The flames also has the ability to stock up lives as sacrifice; limited only to one. After almost being killed by Momiji, Jin used Ichigo's life as a substitute for his own. * '''Adam Patriarch (王権神授の絶對王政(アダム・パトりアーク) adamu patoriāku): Jin's new rune after he gains Second Access.It gains others who "swear to obey the king" the same ability as he gains with '''Arcadiajinx. '''It seems that he cannot take any other action while using this due to high cost